One Night Only by AnnaTW (Traduzida em português)
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot; Pepperony (fiel aos filmes de Homem de Ferro) - "Espera um pouco", Tony levantou as sobrancelhas e inclinou a cabeça "Eu não posso ter uma ficante?"


Olá, gente! E aqui estou, trazendo mais uma dose de Pepperony! Gostaria muito de agradecer a **AnnaTW** por me autorizar a traduzir sua one shot original _One Night Only_. Essa é uma das ones que mais gosto de repetir, é bem divertida de se ler. Boa leitura, e espero por reviews!

* * *

_**One Night Only - One shot**_

Foi mais um dia típico em Malibu. O sol estava brilhando, as pessoas corriam e a cidade estava movimentada. No entanto, não estava tão típico para Pepper que não estava ocupada. A semana tinha sido mundana e ela estava entediada sentada na cadeira de seu escritório das Indústrias Stark. Tony estava de boa, o Homem de Ferro estava inativo e os negócios iam como de costume.

Depois de passar uma hora olhando sem rumo através de seus e-mails, Pepper decidiu visitar seu antigo chefe. Ela desligou o computador e se afastou de sua mesa. Levantou-se e saiu de seu escritório antes de desligar as luzes. Pepper passou por sua secretária.

_"Eu estarei fora pelo resto do dia,"_ Pepper suspirou _"Não tenho nada marcado, certo?"_

_"Sim, Senhorita Potts,"_ a secretária sorriu "_Tenha um bom dia."_

_"Você também,"_ Pepper gritou enquanto passava pela porta e saiu do corredor.

Chegar até a casa de Tony foi relativamente fácil. Até o momento, todo mundo estava no trabalho de modo que o tráfego da manhã estivesse sossegado. Pepper se sentia leve quando passava pela rodovia costeira. Ela não via Tony há duas semanas e ela sentia falta dele. Sua peculiar e avassaladora presença era reconfortante para ela, e ela se sentia um pouco perdida sem ele. Ela não sabia se ele estaria lá, ou se ele estaria acordado, ou até mesmo o que ela iria fazer quando chegasse lá. Mas ela sabia que queria passar o dia com ele - simplesmente para relaxar.

Quando Pepper estacionou o carro na garagem, ela olhou para a mansão através de seus óculos de sol. O fato de _apenas _Tony morar ali, sempre a espantava. Ela teria se sentido solitária e um pouco isolada, mas ele lidava com aquilo muito bem. Com a sua própria personalidade ou seus robôs, Pepper não sabia, mas a mansão sempre parecia completa. Puxando o freio de mão e pegando sua bolsa, Pepper saiu do carro e subiu os degraus da frente de sua mansão.

Ela congelou com o que viu.

Uma garota. Uma mulher. Cabelos encaracolados, vestido amassado e segurando seus saltos em suas mãos. Todos os sinais indicava de que foi algo de apenas uma noite. _Uau fantástico!_ Tony estava de volta com isso outra vez? A mulher parecia não registrar a presença de Pepper e simplesmente passou por ela indo até a limusine que estava a esperando. Pepper não tinha percebido a limusine. Happy estava encostado na porta do motorista e acenou com a cabeça para ela. Ele estava dando a ela um olhar peculiar - como se ele estivesse cansado. Provavelmente cansado de lidar com Tony sozinho. Ele estava grato pela visita inesperada de Pepper e entrou no carro para deixar a mulher desconhecida, onde ela queria.

Apertando os olhos fechados e respirando fundo, Pepper virou-se para entrar na mansão. Seus saltos faziam um pequeno estalo nos brilhantes pisos de mármore enquanto ela caminhava mais à dentro. Ela o encontrou na cozinha. Ele estava sentado em um banquinho de bar, de costas para ela. Ele estava vestindo apenas um short e seu cabelo estava uma bagunça. Aproximando-se dele, Pepper deu a volta para o lado oposto do balcão e deixou cair sua bolsa pesadamente sobre o objeto.

_"Quem era?"_ Pepper perguntou secamente.

Tony colocou seu copo de suco de laranja no balcão e observou Pepper por um minuto. Seus braços estavam cruzados - apoiando-se no balcão - e seus olhos transparecia cansaço. Ele estava com uma barba rala subindo sua linha da mandíbula. Tony tossiu antes dele conversar com Pepper pela primeira vez em duas semanas.

_"Bom dia para você também, Pepper"_ Tony disse com uma voz rouca e pegou sua bebida novamente.

_"Oi Tony,"_ Pepper parecia muito distraída para sutilezas. Ela repetiu a pergunta anterior, _"Quem era?"_

_"Bem, eu gostaria de dizer Cheryl,"_ Tony pensou por um segundo antes de acrescentar com diversão _"Mas eu não posso ter certeza."_

Pepper não parecia se divertir nem um pouco. Tony não era dela, mas ele com certeza não era de ninguém. Ele fez aquilo de novo? Este era exatamente o que Pepper temia. Ela não queria que ele voltasse para seus velhos hábitos, porque isso só causou anos de inferno para ela. Ela odiava ter que assistir a um desfile de beldades nuas saindo e entrando na porta da frente. Mas não importa o quanto ele tentasse, ela nunca tinha certeza se ela poderia fazer esse salto de _colegas_ para _amantes_.

_"Você nem mesmo perguntou o nome dela?"_ Pepper levantou as sobrancelhas.

"_Não"._ Tony deu ênfase no 'ã' e sorriu para Pepper - como se ele estivesse esfregando ainda mais a ferida dela de que ele tinha tido relações sexuais com uma mulher que não era ela na noite passada.

_"Por que você dormiu com ela?"_ Pepper tentou suprimir seu aborrecimento.

Tony bebeu mais um gole do suco e franziu as sobrancelhas antes de acrescentar sarcasticamente _"Porque eu queria."_

Pepper queria chorar. Ele queria. Tony _queria_ aquilo. Ele não estava bêbado ou doido. Ele simplesmente queria um outro corpo quente em sua cama naquela noite e não parecia incomodá-lo de que não era ela. Estava acontecendo. O velho Tony estava voltando e Pepper temia as consequências a longo prazo.

_"Certo",_ Pepper suspirou novamente "_E você vai vê-la mais uma vez?"_

Tony deu-lhe um olhar estranho por causa daquele comentário e mordeu os lábios _"Eu não estava planejando isso."_

_"Então, foi apenas uma noite – o que foi aquilo?"_

_"Por que você se importa?"_ Tony começou a ficar na defensiva. Ele não tinha certeza do porque Pepper estava tão irritada por ele estar com outra mulher. Especialmente uma vez que ela o evitou por tanto tempo. Então, ele saiu ontem à noite e pegou uma garota - e daí? Pepper não era sua mãe ou sua namorada.

_"Eu apenas acho que esse negócio de 'apenas uma noite' não é... saudável."_ Pepper mordeu o lábio e evitou o contato visual.

Tony inclinou-se para trás e olhou para Pepper _"Saudável?"_

_"Sim",_ Pepper respondeu assertivamente.

_"Bem, eu costumava fazer isso o tempo todo,"_ Tony se balançou um pouco na cadeira do bar "_E eu não parecia estar mal, né?"_

Pepper revirou os olhos _"Não. É só que eu acho que você não deveria tê-los-"_

_"Espera aí,"_ Tony ergueu as sobrancelhas e inclinou a cabeça _"Eu não posso ter uma ficante?"_

Pepper mudou o peso de um pé para o outro "_Eu não disse isso."_

_"Mas isso é o que você quis dizer",_ Tony parou de se balançar – sentando-se direito novamente - e inclinou-se mais para ela.

_"Não-"_

_"Então por que você está fazendo uma tempestade no copo d'água?"_ Tony jogou seus braços para cima e os deixou cair de volta contra suas coxas. _"Não é como se eu estivesse saindo com alguém. Hã?"_

O momento pairou no ar. Os dois se encararam e parecia que a mesma coisa passava por suas cabeças. O fato de que ambos tinham sentimentos um pelo o outro era um fato conhecido. Não apenas entre os dois. Rhodey sabia disso, a mídia sabia e praticamente toda a América sabia. Era um fato comum. Algo comum foi o fato de que ambos estavam gradualmente cedendo a estes sentimentos. Para ser honesto, Tony teria cedido há anos. Ele era Tony Stark. Mas por respeito à Pepper ele se conteve. Pepper queria se deixar levar, mas ela sempre foi a profissional.

_"Não, você não está"._

_"Então, esqueça Pepper."_ Tony levantou de sua cadeira, _"Eu não sei o porquê você está sendo tão irracional", _ele começou a fazer o seu caminho ao redor do balcão até onde ela estava de pé. "_Mas tecnicamente eu posso fazer sexo com quem eu quiser, quando eu quiser."_

Ele parou bem na frente dela agora "_Então larga do meu pé, porque você poderia ter ficado comigo há 'muito' tempo."_

Pepper olhou em seus olhos por um minuto antes dela o agarrar. Ela segurou ambos os lados de seu rosto, seus dedos enrolando em volta de suas orelhas e puxou seus lábios até os dela. Ele estava certo. _Deus_, por que Tony sempre estava certo? Ela poderia tê-lo anos atrás, e ela teria sido inexplicavelmente feliz. Ela nunca se deixou levar. Mas ela deixaria agora. _Que se foda isso_. Ela queria Tony desde praticamente a primeira vez que o conheceu, mas depois era tudo questão de atração sexual. Ao longo dos anos cresceu mais e mais e sua cabeça estava repleta das doçuras daquele homem. Mas essa pequena informação poderia esperar um pouco.

Ela estava um pouco ocupada.

O beijo foi intenso. Eles estavam queimando anos de tensão sexual. Tony levou um minuto antes dele agarrar a camisa social de Pepper e a puxou de seu corpo para pressionar contra o seu. Seu peito nu roçou a pele exposta de seu tórax e ele deu uma respiração profunda. Pepper raspou suas unhas na pele dele e então levou suas mãos até seu cabelo desarrumado. Ela puxou-o e mudou um pouco a posição de seu corpo para se mover contra ele. Tony se afastou um pouco, pois ar tornou-se uma necessidade. Ele mordeu seus lábios e deu leves beijos antes de recuar. Ele foi parado pelas mãos de Pepper em seu pescoço puxando-o para mais perto. Ela inclinou a cabeça para aprofundar o beijo.

_"Eu fiquei assim porque eu achei que você tinha mudado."_ Pepper afastou-se agora e começou a ocupar-se com algo em sua bolsa.

Uma mão de Tony caiu para o seu lado, enquanto o outro se inclinou sobre o balcão ao lado de Pepper. Ele olhou para ela por um minuto, em transe completo, antes de responder a ela. "_Eu mudei."_

_"Sim, bem, então o que foi aquilo com a Cheryl ou quem quer que fosse_?" Perguntou Pepper.

_"Hey,"_ Tony puxou a atenção dela de sua bolsa e agarrou um de seus pulsos com suas mãos "_Essa foi uma mulher em sete meses. Eu nem mesmo sei o nome dela e quem se importa se eu vou vê-la novamente? Não é como se eu estivesse traindo alguém."_

_"Então por que você se sente como se você estivesse?"_

Tony se sentiu um lixo. Ele sinceramente apenas queria se divertir na noite anterior. Ele tinha saído, ficou um pouco bêbado e conheceu algumas pessoas legais. Ele não achava que teria repercussões. Tony estava ficando entediado com toda a solidão, ser solteiro e decidiu que queria alguém. Então lá estava. E ele sabia que Pepper não ia levá-lo a sério. Mas ela conseguiu mudá-lo. Ele só queria se divertir, e em seguida, Pepper vai e o faz sentir-se como se ele tivesse sido infiel a ela. Ótimo.

_"Não tente fazer como se isso se tratasse de você, Pepper. Você sabe que eu gostei de você por um longo tempo. Então pare de fazer eu me sentir um lixo quando eu fiz algo totalmente inocente"._ Tony estava ficando irritado, _"E de qualquer maneira, se eu fiz algo tão terrível, por que você acabou de me beijar?"_

_"Por que deveria ser eu",_ Pepper respondeu sem hesitar,_ "Deveria ser eu me sentindo satisfeita depois de uma noite com você; acordando na sua cama. Não uma mulher aleatória de um bar."_

_"Sim, bem, pode ser você",_ Tony ficou mais perto dela agora _"Você é a única pessoa a ficar no caminho da possibilidade de nós. Mas enquanto você ainda tiver dúvidas sobre a nossa relação, não me impeça de seguir em frente porque superar você é uma das coisas mais difíceis que eu vou ter que fazer. "_

Pepper olhou para o seu reator arc por um momento antes de envolver seus braços em volta de seu pescoço o abraçando. Ela enterrou o nariz em seu pescoço e fechou os olhos, saboreando em estar tão perto dele. Tony hesitantemente envolveu seus próprios braços ao redor da cintura de Pepper.

_"Não desista de mim",_ ela murmurou em sua pele.

Tony não entendeu direito o que ela disse: "_O quê?"_

Pepper voltou sua cabeça um pouco para trás até que ela estivesse a poucos milímetros de distância de seu rosto novamente "_Não desista, Tony"._

Ela respondeu antes de pressionar os lábios nos dele gentilmente. Ela ficou maravilhada com a forma de como ele provou e levou tempo para apreciar suas habilidades. O primeiro beijo foi cheio de paixão; o segundo estava cheio de devoção. Ela poderia provar o suco de laranja e o gosto de hortelã de sua pasta de dente. Ela podia sentir sua loção pós-barba e sentir sua barba rala roçar sua pele ao redor da boca. Ela sentiu uma de suas mãos nas costas do pescoço dela, e a segurando na cintura com a outra.

_"Foi uma noite, Pepper",_ Tony murmurou em seu ouvido, ele beijou sua testa levemente "_Eu juro. Apenas uma noite"._


End file.
